wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-5281760-20121221145635
The Mayans were wrong! I'm still alive! Okay, I'll continue: Syrena: You're on, Miss Power! Let's do this! Everyone: (much less confidently) Y-yeah... l-let's win... (epic battle begins, which I am far too lazy to write) Jenny: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jenny is being held at laser-point by Miss Power) MP: If any of you try to stop me, she dies! Stop fighting, all of you! (everyone stops and lays down their ray guns) Me: No! Jenny! *runs in between Jenny and Miss Power* MP: (sneers) And so we meet again, Rosalie. Why don't we just drop all the pretenses and join me again? We all know how little loyalty you possess. You'll only side with those who benefit you. Jenny is proof that none of your 'friends' have a chance. You might want to do the right thing, you may always write a happy ending in your silly stories, but this isn't a fairytale. This is reality, and you know better than anyone that to get by in a cruel world such as this, you can only be loyal to yourself. So who do you choose? Me: I-I... *looks between Jenny and Miss Power* *takes one hesitant step toward Miss Power* MP: (evil laugh) That's all I needed to know *sends laser beam slamming into Rosalie's stomach* Everyone: Rosalie! *sad violin plays* (Listen to the song "Sad Romance" (violin version) for the full effect) Jenny: No! Why did you do that? Why did you save me? Me: Did I save you? I don't think so. I abandoned you, abandoned all of you, just when it really mattered. Even now, I wanted to join her again, even after all she's done. I can't change who I am; I'm just sorry... for everything. Kerry: Stop talking like that! You're going to make it, I know you are! Me: No, I'm not. A fairy has seven chakras (Google for more info), six for strength, and one is a weakness. Miss Power hit me in the solar plexus chakra, the chakra whose weakness is fragile intentions and lack of loyalty. So really, I'm the only reason why I'm dying. Jenny: No, you're not! We're going to save you with our author powers! Me: Oh Jenny, don't you know how horribly cliche and anti-climatic it is to have a dead character come back to life? No, when a character dies, it needs to stay dead. Please, tell my parents I'm so sorry. Explain everything, if you can, because they deserve to know the truth. Tell them not to leave again, not to pack up and start a new life just because it hurts. Tell them not to bury their grief in their work, because that only makes it worse. Tell them to take a day off on Christmas, to not work at the office until 11 pm, to put themselves and their love before everything else, because in the end, that's all that really matters. Tell them to believe in love, to believe in miracles, to believe in magic, to believe that with all three I will always find them again. Tell them I miss them, I love them, and I'm so sorry. Me: *crying* Everyone, I'm so sorry for leaving you all. WordGirl, please, protect them, protect them all in a way I never could. I was wrong to call you a coward. I was the one who was cowardly. At least you're loyal to your friends and to what side you fight on. I... I... I'm just so sorry... for everything. Please, all of you, never leave each other. Don't give up, even if it kills you. I'm sorry.... *dies* Narrator: Wow... um, we've never had a character death in this story before, much less an actual author killing herself off. So what will the wiki-ers do when one of their own has fallen? Will there ever be a happy ending, or at least an ending at all? Will I ever get that depressing violin music out of my head? Stay tuned for another, hopefully less depressing part of "What Happens in Cyberspace Escapes from Cyberspace!"